Xmen: Losing Control
by bad-day
Summary: A new team, The Exiled, emerge and they want to destroy the humans that tortured them. The X-men team grows and goes after them, but is split up in doing so. Some homosexual thoughts and actions, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter One

Prologue

Mutants. A more advanced stage in human evolution or possibly a new species altogether. Mutants are feared and hated for being what they are, yet they have done no harm to anyone. It is a well known fact that humans fear what they know nothing about, and in years and months past, that has been proven firsthand. Mutants have sacrificed their lives for each other as well as for the humans who hate them so much.

Chapter One

****

New Orleans, Louisiana

Murky fog covered the New Orleans streets, the only sounds being heard were wailing sirens in the distance. If he had been anywhere else, his nerves may have tensed and his eyes advert to the shadows. But he was in his hometown and he knew how to survive here. He had survived for the past twenty-six years on his own, nothing was going to change now.

Remy rubbed the back of his neck, a unique scar passing under his fingertips. A reminder of his recent past. A reminder of something he couldn't remember; something that was covered in mist in his mind. Up until four months ago, his memory was fine, then he met General William Stryker, and that's where it got murky.

But he was free now - free of anything to do with Stryker - and happy as one living on the streets could be. Tonight, he thought, he'd go to some bar and get some money out of a hapless drunk. His philosophy was that if you couldn't handle your money, then give it to someone who could. And Remy LeBeau was one who could handle money.

He entered the bar after passing a group of three people, a woman with white hair, a man with blue skin, and a rough-trucker type. He hoped they'd come in the bar, they looked rich enough.

"The Professor says the mutant is nearby," Storm said, putting her flip-phone away. She lead the group - which consisted of her, Logan, and Kurt - in New Orleans, of all places. In an attempt of trying to track down all mutants Stryker came in contact with, Professor Xavier located one here. His name was Remy LeBeau, but what power he concealed was unknown.

Logan walked a few steps and stopped, alerting his senses. He clenched his fists and felt the adamantium in his bones respond. It didn't hurt, nor did it ever - if it ever had, he had forgotten about it. Or he just didn't remember, the thought succumbing to his amnesia which he had forever battled.

He looked down the alley to his right, just one streetlight shining at the other end. Dumpsters and trash cans lined the walls, casting shadows on the street. It was empty, but Logan already knew that, the scent of the mutant they were after - or just another mutant - lingered in the alley. It was just an educated guess that it was the one they were after.

"He's been here recently," Logan said, turning to his teammates.

"How recent?" Kurt asked.

"It's like he was here the same time we were," Logan replied.

"Maybe he is here," Storm said, looking at the doors of a bar.

Remy collected the money he had just won from a drunk and made his way across the room. As he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, he glanced to the door which had just ushered in the three people from the street. The _rich_-looking people.

He smiled and sat down at the bar, watching the group. He knew they were mutants - they had to be. He'd never seen a blue-skinned human or a woman so young with such white hair. Finally, he thought, someone like him. Being a thief, Remy's watching ability was topnotch. Just by looking at someone, he could tell what they there for, how old they were, and what they were going to do soon enough.

But damn, these ones were hard to read. They seemed to be looking for something. But what? Money? Or were they police, looking for a fugitive? Wait, no, mutants weren't able to become policeman. Or could they? He didn't know - or care - he just hoped they weren't. He continued to watch them and when they passed by him, he kept to himself. Even so, the rugged one stopped and sniffed like a beast of some sort.

"He's here," Remy heard him say. The woman and blue-man stopped and looked at the rugged man, whose eyes, Remy felt, were surveying him.

Storm crossed her arms. They'd found him - or they thought they had. He was wearing a long gray raincoat, beneath which they could see plain pants and a green shirt. His hair was brown and shaggy, reminding Storm of a model she had seen in a magazine.

Logan reached his arm out and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned around, revealing his mysteriously handsome features and red eyes.

"Excuse me," Storm said, "are you Remy LeBeau?"

How do they know my name? Remy thought. "Uh, yes, that's me." He took the woman's hand and kissed it gently. "And what is a beautiful belle like yourself doin' looking for a man like me?" The woman was seemingly unaffected by the come-on, but he could see her blush minimally even though her skin was dark.

"We're," Logan said, interrupting the stare between the two, "wondering if we could ask you some questions."

"If you would be so kind," Kurt added, his German accent showing. His politeness altered the atmosphere of the room from bar to home. It was like that whenever he spoke.

"I might be able to answer those questions," Remy said, "if ya buy me a drink."

****

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Winchester, New York

Professor Charles Xavier sat behind a mahogany-stained desk, a large World History book lying open in front of him. His large brown eyes surveyed the classroom in front of them, their facial features heavily enhanced by the sunlight shining through the tall windows behind Xavier. Each of them were mutants, here for safety. Most had stories of their own, some of them simple, some of them tragic. But wary of their past, they enjoyed their lives with Professor Xavier.

Dismissing the class, Xavier closed the book in front of him and waited for the students to leave the room. All but two did, but this was expected. Rogue and Bobby; two mutants with incredible strength, both in their mutant abilities and hearts.

Rogue, her real name being Marie, had arrived at Xavier's school one year ago, with Logan. Since then, she took to the students but still had a certain shyness to her that was directly related to her mutation. She was able, through physical touch, to absorb the memories, life force, and in mutant cases, powers from anyone. If she held on too long, she could kill her victim. Thus, she had to wear gloves and made sure no one touched her.

Bobby, also called Iceman by some, was a gentle-heart. He was in love with Rogue, and she loved him. But there was a hole in their relationship - he couldn't kiss or touch her skin. His power was that of ice, he could control and create it. He could mold it to be whatever he wanted it to be, and as he was advancing, he could do more. His family hadn't known about his mutation until four months ago, and disowned him because of it. Sometimes, his fellow students could hear him cry himself to sleep.

"Professor," Bobby said, standing in front of the desk, "what's the progress on Scott's location?"

"None, I'm afraid," he returned, wheeling himself around to the front of the desk. "He's blocking his mind from me."

"But that's not Cyclops's power," Rogue said.

"No, it isn't," Xavier replied, "but it is able to be done with proper training." Professor Xavier sighed. He was the one who trained Scott to do so.

Four months ago, Jean Grey, a fellow X-man and lover of Scott sacrificed her life to save her teammates. In doing so, she pierced everyone's heart, especially those of Logan and Scott. Logan let his pain be subsided, but it was still there. Scott, not weaker per se, but more succumbing to his emotions, abandoned the team, leaving no notice of where he was.

"If we find him, we'll go after…" Xavier looked over to the door, distracted by something on the other side.

"What is it, Professor?" Bobby asked.

"I think we've been eavesdropped on," he said, wheeling to the door and opening it. An Asian girl with dark hair and superb features was obviously surprised when the door was opened, and she fell backwards. Bobby and Rogue chuckled.

"Jubilee," Xavier said, "it is rude to eavesdrop. Especially when a matter such as the previously discussed is being discussed."

"I'm sorry," the girl, "Jubilee", said, standing up. "It's just - I'm worried about Cyclops - Scott, whatever."

"I'm sure you are. Now, if you'll excuse us, your classmates and I have business to do." Xavier, followed by Rogue and Bobby, ventured down the hallway.

"It doesn't take a telepath to figure out where you're going," Jubilee said. "May I come along?"

Xavier turned and smiled, bewildered at the persistence of his young student. "Yes, you may."

Xavier, Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee made their way down the long hallway, which was entirely made out of steel. This was the basement of the mansion, the X-men's base of operations. Although students weren't permitted to enter, the three with Xavier were exceptions. Bobby and Rogue were members of the team; Jubilee, wasn't however, and this was her first time being there.

They made their way to a large door, decorated by ridges circling a blue sphere. Xavier stopped in front of it, and the sphere responded, a blue laser scanning his retina. When it was complete, a computerized female voice said "Welcome, Professor," and the doors opened.

He turned to the students and said, "Wait here. I'll check Cerebro for Scott. I'm hopeful for his location, but it's not promised." The students nodded and allowed him to enter the chamber.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

****

New Orleans, Louisiana

Remy, Storm, Kurt, and Logan were now acquainted and sitting around a table in the corner of the bar. Logan had taken a quick disliking to the sweet-talker, who seemed to end each sentence when talking to Storm with "Cherre" or "belle". He didn't rub Logan right, and he didn't hide that he didn't like the boy.

"So you don't remember anything about William Stryker?" Storm asked, sitting to Remy's right.

"Naw," he replied. "Dis is interestin', though, because I've been wantin' to find out about him. He showed about four and a half months ago, and that's the last thing I remember, him walking into a bar."

"Interesting," Kurt said. "Did Magneto show any signs of amnesia?" He asked Storm.

"No, not that I know of." Storm turned to Remy, who had told them before that his mutant name was Gambit. "Do you mind if I take a look at the back of your neck?"

"Naw, I don't mind a bit, Cherre," Gambit replied.

Storm stood up and walked behind Gambit, who lowered his head so she could examine his neck. She ran her fingers over a circular scar, sending chills down his spine. She knew what this was from, and Stryker indeed had visited him. She sighed and resumed position in her seat.

"We need to get you back to our headquarters in New York," she said. "Our friend, Professor Xavier, will be able to explain what happened to you better than we could. And he will be able to tell you more about what happened to you. That is, if you'll let us take you."

"Anything for you, Cherre," Gambit said, taking her hand in his. She didn't resist, but she did not fall under his charm easily. Besides, someone else had her heart.

"If you're going, let's hit the road," Logan said coldly.

The four mutants stood up and made their way out of the bar, back onto the dark streets of New Orleans.

"Our jet is outside of town," Logan said. "We'll lodge here for the night and head back to New York in the morning."

They lodged in a small motel, Kurt and Storm taking one room, and Logan and Gambit in the other. Logan kept to himself under the order of Storm, although he wasn't raring to listen to her. But why make trouble while on such a simple mission? Logan might not be able to contain his temper in some circumstances, but he could think logically when he wanted to.

He lied on the bed in a light sleep. This mission wasn't too straining, so he didn't aim for deep sleep. But this Gambit was annoying, and he thought if the boy had any sense, he wouldn't annoy him if he thought he was asleep. Logan was wrong.

"Tha' belle of yours, Storm, is quite somethin', is she not?" Gambit said, walking out of the bathroom. Logan looked over and saw Gambit with nothing but a towel, his skin still damp, drops of water running down his muscular body. His hair seemed dark when wet and was draped in his face.

Wolverine felt something he had never felt before.

****

Miami Beach, Florida

He hadn't been at this point since he was a child. And until now, he didn't think he'd ever be able to return to this place in his lifetime. But he was here, and that's all that mattered.

Twenty years ago, Scott Summers was found unconscious on this beach when he was seven. For seven years, he was in a deep coma, and only awoke when he was visited by Professor Xavier. He had remembered the events that placed him on the beach, though. His parents - Christopher and Katherine Ann Summers - had taken him and his young brother, Alex, to vacation. His father piloted the plane himself, but could do nothing when it suddenly burst into flames and started falling. His mother strapped him and his brother into the only parachute, pushed them out of the plane, and crashed with it.

Scott never saw his parents or his brother again.

He watched the horizon and felt Xavier prodding his mind again, and blocked it again, as Xavier had taught him early in his training. He didn't feel good about doing it, but it was too hard to return to the mansion without Jean. And he wouldn't return without her.

After a while, Xavier stopped, obviously feeling that Scott wanted to be left alone. Somehow, someday, his friends would know why he could never return. Jean was what kept him strong. Without her, he was the seven year old boy washed up on the beach.

He turned around and entered the city, hearing commotion coming from the nearby park.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Winchester, New York

Xavier knew where Scott was. Scott was able to block Xavier from prodding at his mind, but he still knew where he'd return to when something such as Jean's death happened. But he respected the man's decision to leave, so he did not tell the others.

He told the students that Scott was still deflecting him, and Bobby and Rogue went out. Jubilee hung back, though, even when Xavier went to the elevator. She held her arm and looked at the floor. He could tell she was thinking about something even without using his power.

"What is it, Jubilee?" he asked, coming out of the elevator.

"It's just that.. I.. I don't mean to insult you, Professor, but I think that instead of sitting on our asses and doing nothing, we should be out looking for Scott. You know him, I know you do, and you know enough about his past that you could play detective and find places where he might be without using your power."

Xavier smirked. He knew this girl had spunk, but he didn't realize her potential until just now. "Very well, Jubilee. We'll leave once Storm and the others return."

Miami Beach, Florida

The park looked empty when Scott arrived, and soon he saw why. The children were huddled around in a corner, the youngest being fourteen, the oldest seventeen. He felt something wasn't right, and went to break up the crowd.

In doing so, he found they were taunting a boy, who looked around fifteen, with blond hair and green eyes. He was lying on the ground, crying, covering his face with his hands. And Scott found the cause of the taunting; electricity was orbiting around his hands. He pushed his way through the kids, and picked him up. He felt some shock, but didn't loosen his grip.

He ran out of the park and into the alley, the kid stumbling behind him. Out of breath because lack of exercise for four months, he collapsed against the wall, the kid doing the same thing. They hadn't spoken to each other, the moment from the park to the alley being mere seconds.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

The kid was hesitant in his reply, out of fear or exhaustion, Scott didn't know. "I'm alright, Mister… Mister?"

"Call me Cyclops. What was going on back there?"

"They were beating me. Earlier, someone was teasing me and I- I- my powers went out of control. Are you a mutant too?"

Scott nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name's Vincent," he said. "If you're a mutant, then you can help me!"

****

New Orleans, Louisiana

Gambit was lying on the bed just arm's length away from Logan's bed, seemingly asleep. Logan wasn't sleepy, not since he had that feeling towards Gambit. He had never felt attraction towards another man before, let alone towards someone like Remy LeBeau. He couldn't deny that looking at the sleeping, shirtless mutant didn't stir some feelings he had felt for Jean, but it was Gambit he was lustily looking at. He didn't even like the guy.

He had to admit his way with women was better than he'd seen before. He wasn't too polite and he wasn't very raw, either. _I've longed to be treated like that, _he thought. _But no! I'm Logan. Wolverine. I'm the tough, masculine one of the team. Not to mention I loved - love Jean._

_That doesn't keep you from lusting for someone else, _his mind retorted. Logan ran his hand through his hair, and brought it down to his side, knocking the clock off of the nightstand in the process. It crashed loudly on the floor, but Gambit didn't move. He was in a deep sleep.

Then Logan did something he'd never do otherwise. He stood up and pulled the sheets covering Gambit down, crawling into the same bed with him, and laying his muscular arm across the man's chest. Gambit didn't resist.

"You feel so good, Cherre," he muttered in his sleep. Logan smiled and fell asleep in the arms of the man he felt for.

****

Miami, Florida

"Help you with what?" Scot asked.

"My brother and sister were put into jail because their powers suddenly emerged when we were walking down the street. I was able to get away, but they weren't."

"And you want me to-"

"Break them out of jail."

"I can't do that!"

"But they're being wrongfully held. Come on, please."

Scott sighed. Vincent was right, they were being wrongfully held. He thought for a moment. If Jean were still alive, what would she do? _She'd save them._ "Okay, where are they being kept?"

Scott and Vincent walked into the Miami Jail, Scott having changed his glasses to his visors. Most were busy in the building, but each stared at Vincent, who couldn't get the electricity to stop orbiting his hands. He didn't pay attention to them. He was going to get his brother and sister out of jail.

"What're their names?" Scott asked, as they walked up to a desk.

"Joshua and Claire Park," Vincent replied.

"May I help you?" asked a large black female cop, who gave a downgrading stare to each of them.

"Yes, we're here to take Joshua and Claire Park home." Scott said coolly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir."

"Why not?"

"Because they're a danger to the community," the cop said. "If I had my way, you'd all be behind bars." She added. Scott wasn't amused, but he could tell Vincent was pissed, as the electricity around his hands stopped and started to grow larger after doing so.

"They've done nothing wrong," Vincent said, anger flushing through his voice.

"They're dangerous and will not be released!" the woman yelled, obviously threatened by the electricity.

The other cops in the building starting crowding around the three of them, like the children in the park. Scott looked around, and each cop had their hand on their guns. He wasn't surprised, but this wasn't how he wanted things to go. He backed away from the desk, but Vincent didn't budge.

"Vincent, don't do anything stupid."

"Go get Claire and Joshua. I'll handle them."

Scott hesitated, but he realized that the only way they were going to escape is by force. He turned to his left, seeing the entrance to the holding cells. He shot a small blast in front of a few cops, making them fall, letting him get past them. They got up, but he heard them fall to the floor when Vincent sent bolts through their body.

He ran through the cells, until he saw a girl and a boy in the same cell. He had to look twice, as they both looked the same, and they both looked like Vincent. He hadn't told Scott he was a triplet. The girl, Claire, was standing facing the brick wall, her eyes closed. The boy, Joshua, was standing, facing the bars of the cell, his hands in front of him. Scott could tell they didn't have as much control of their powers as Vincent had, even though he had a small amount of control.

When he blasted a section of the bars out, he got the siblings' attention. They didn't have to ask what he was doing, as Vincent ran in and hugged them. A few cops ran in, and Scott turned to Claire and Joshua.

"Either one of you think you can keep them from getting in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll try," Claire said, stepping forward. She tied her long, blond hair back and closed her eyes. The panic of the policeman, Scott knew, would awaken her power. And it did. She opened her eyes and they began to turn black, and the ground started to shake, resulting in the roof collapsing. Scott blasted a chunk of the wall out and they ran out.


End file.
